


Short snippet attempt 1

by Fem_Gamer1993



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem_Gamer1993/pseuds/Fem_Gamer1993
Summary: A shoker snippet





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at fan fic written at 2 am on zero sleep.  
> Unbetad and all mistakes are my own.  
> Constructive criticism appreciated.

Shepard wasn't the only one who died in that fiery explosion but she was the only one who haunted him every night when he closed his eyes.

Fires break out all over the ship, the crew's scrambling to get to the escape pods, and his stubbornness kept him in that cockpit.

If only she had left him there Shepard would still be alive.

**************************

Joker lost his singular light in the darkness that fateful day and never even had the courage to tell her how he felt.

So naturally when Cerberus claimed to have brought back Shepard from the grave, he had to see for himself what couldn't possibly be true, this was all some kind of cruel dream.

***************************

Standing in the room ahead of him was the only one who didn't treat him differently, the only woman he had ever loved.

But when Joker saw her standing there looking out over the Normandy SR2 his doubts disappeared.

She turns around as he walks further into the room having heard the door hiss shut.

Joker stumbles unsure of what to say

"Commander.... Shepard.... I...."

The words don't come easily, but then again they never did, and just before he could make himself look like a fool further Shepard runs over to hug him and mumbles into his shirt, 

" I missed you too Jeff , I love you and I should have told you sooner."

Joker could scarcely believe what he was hearing, he must be dreaming, THE Commander Shepard just said she loved him!!

Lifting her face up to look him in the eyes Shepard smiles shyly, stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

Joker decided that if all this was indeed all a dream he never wanted to wake up.


End file.
